ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
UAS2E8 Basic Training
Plot Ultimate Echo Echo, Gwen, and Kevin have caught a criminal named Trombipulor. Ultimate Echo Echo turns into Ben. The Plumbers arrive to arrest Trombipulor and deliver a message to the team. The message is a summons to the Plumbers' Academy: the team never went through formal training, and now have to. The team flies to the Academy with an alien cadet, Tack. Tack idolizes Ben, displaying a greeting ritual that reminds Ben of a headbutt. Gwen is impressed with the classes they get to take. Tack says that the instructor, Magister Hulka, is the meanest, toughest Plumber in service and the most decorated officer in Plumber history. They arrive at the Academy. Tack tells Gwen that it's against the rules to use Plumber badges on campus, but bumps into an arrogant cadet, Kodek Branigen. He says that he is the commander of Alpha Squad and says that there's been a Null Void breakout and that Hulka wants all cadets in their bunks. Ben is angered by Branigen's attitude, but Kevin stops him from fighting and the group walks away. In the bunks, Ben vents about Branigen. Hulka arrives. Gwen asks about the breakout, but he yells at her and tells her not to think unless he tells her. He tells them to follow orders. Ben asks why he only wears one medal and he tells them to report to him at the firing range. There, they are given blasters and told to take them apart and put them back together for the purpose of knowing them inside and out. Tack drops a piece and it slides under a large object. Ben goes Four Arms and lifts it, allowing him to retrieve it. When he puts it down, Hulka yells at him, telling him that using powers is against the rules. Four Arms turns into Ben. During firing practice, Ben is a terrible shot, so he goes Swampfire to destroy the targets, angering Hulka. He turns into Ben, picks up his blaster, and walks away. Later, they do an exercise for the purpose of repelling a grenade. Tack goes first, but the grenade sticks to his hand. Hulka tells the team to stay back and tries to get it off. It explodes. Fasttrack, a blue cat-like alien, runs out of the cloud, having saved Hulka and Tack from the explosion. Tack is grateful that Fasttrack saved him, but Hulka yells at Fasttrack for disobeying orders. Fasttrack turns into Ben and argues with Hulka. Gwen says that the incident wasn't an accident and thinks that someone is trying to hurt Hulka. Hulka orders them to their barracks, telling Gwen to mind her own business. He leaves. In the barracks, Gwen thinks that Hulka knows who tampered with the grenade. Kevin wants to be a Plumber more than anything else. Ben and Tack decide to go exploring, against orders. That night, Ben and Tack return and go to bed. Hulka also comes in and wakes the group up. He tells them that their inability to follow orders bought them a combat exercise. They go outside, where they have to rescue a "hostage" from Alpha Squadron. The Alphas attack. The team comes up with a plan: Gwen, Kevin, and Tack will rescue the hostage with Ben as backup. The Alphas quickly take out Gwen, Kevin, and Tack, so Ben goes Diamondhead. Diamondhead easily defeats the Alphas, but destroys the hostage. Diamondhead turns into Ben. Hulka yells at Branigen for losing and at Ben for using his powers and destroying the hostage. The rest of the cadets arrive. Ben yells at Hulka for not welcoming innovation, so Hulka makes the team scrub their barracks with toothbrushes. An alarm goes off: there is a fire in Hulka's quarters. Ben turns into Terraspin. Terraspin blows out the fire and turns into Ben. Hulka is not in the room. The cadets look around. Hulka arrives and recognizes a grenade fragment as Plumber-issue. When Gwen says that he knows who did it, he tells them to clean his quarters. Later, Kevin suspects Branigen of detonating the grenade. Branigen follows Hulka and Gwen follow Branigen. The group ends up in a supply room. Branigen catches Gwen. The rest of the group arrives and Branigen says that he is shadowing Hulka in lieu of a guard. They see Hulka battling a blue Tetramand, Kolar. Ben turns into Four Arms and attacks Kolar. They fight. Kolar grabs Tack and tells Hulka that he'll release him when Hulka walks through a Null Void portal he opened, into a small sun. Hulka walks towards the portal. Four Arms tells Tack to greet Kolar and he headbutts him, making him drop him. Hulka leaps across the portal, punches Kolar, and saves Tack from falling in. Four Arms, the team, and Branigen use a weapon to pull Kolar into the portal. Hulka changed it so that it opened into a prison. Four Arms turns into Ben. Hulka yells at Ben for using his powers. Later, each member of the team has passed. Hulka arrives and gives Ben the medal that he is wearing. The medal is for demonstration of the ability to exercise latitude and creativity in problem solving. Impact *Ben transforms into Fasttrack for the first time *Ben transforms into Diamondhead for the first time in Ultimate Alien *Ben and the team become official Plumbers *Trombipulor is introduced Fasttrack.PNG|Fasttrack|link=Fasttrack Diamondhead UA.PNG|Diamondhead|link=Diamondhead Characters Characters *Kevin Levin *Gwen Tennyson *Ben Tennyson *Plumber *Tack *Kodek Branigen *Magister Hulka Villains *Trumbipulor *Kolar Aliens *Ultimate Echo Echo *Four Arms x2 *Swampfire *Fasttrack *Diamondhead *Terraspin Category:Episodes Category:Ultimate Alien Episodes